The Devil Went Down to Twilight Town
by Eloxinc
Summary: Roxas had a normal life, until he met a mysterious red-head fighting Riku one day.. Rated M for language and later-on sexing. :3
1. Roxas Meets The Devil

Hello everyone! Nikki-Marie here, signing in with The Devil Went Down to Twilight Town! Oh jeez, this is going to be my first mature story... I feel as if I won't meet you guys' standards. xD So please enjoy. :3

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix  
So this means I do not own ANY of the characters, or Twilight Town...or Axel...Neeeh D: I wanna own Axel.

Rated M for language, and later-on sexing. :3

* * *

"_I told you once, you son of a bitch, I'm the best that's ever been."_

_And that's all Roxas said before he pulled the trigger._

Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, back it up. That's not a good way to start a story off. Now let's see here..

I believe I'll start with the story of how Roxas actually met **him.**

So, why don't you join me in this reverie?

--

Roxas awoke to a bright light engulfing his room. He groaned, and pulled the covers up over his head. He then heard the childish voice of his older sibling.

"C'mon Roxas, You gotta wake up! We have school today! It's Monday, remember?"

Roxas groaned again, but then slowly rose out of his bed, looking over at the smiling brunette. God, why was he always so happy? Roxas thought, his feet hitting the cold, wooden floor of his room.

He really needed to clean up the place at some point.

"Yeah, Yeah, Sora. I'll get ready…" he sighed.

He then proceeded to walk over to his dresser, picking out clothes and shooing Sora away with a flick of the wrist. Sora quickly ran out of the room and down the stairs, going to prepare breakfast for his younger brother. Roxas then quickly picked out his comfiest outfit from his dresser. He didn't care that he used it too much, all her cared about was comfort.

After he got dressed, he heard his brother's voice. "Rooooxasss! Breakfast is ready!" Roxas then smiled to himself, fixed his hair, gathered his things, and went downstairs. Awaiting him were two blueberry pancakes, and a smiling brunette. Roxas smiled once again at his brother. "Wow Sora, you didn't have to go this far." He said, before sitting down and starting to eat the pancakes. Sora giggled as he watched him.

"Well, I wanted to! You seemed like you were in a bad mood.." He said, shifting on his feet happily. Roxas swallowed and giggled softly to himself. "Well, they're really good." He said.

His brother blushed.

--

As the two kids pulled up to the school, they looked out the window and caught a glimpse of a fight. They quickly got out of the car to find their friend, Riku, with a strange red-head that they'd never seen before. They were fighting, but the red-head was winning.

"C'mon Riku, kick his ass! You can do it!"

"Get up, Riku, Get up!!"

Were some of the cries from the crowd.

Sora finally intervened. "Hey, hey, guys, stop!!" He cried as he tried to push the red-head off of Riku, which led to him being knocked to the side and landing on the ground. Roxas gasped as he watched his brother get hurt, then quickly ran onto the scene, effortlessly pushing the red-head off of Riku, and pinning him to the ground.

"Who the FUCK do you think you are, hurting my brother like that?!" He cried, gripping the red-head's shirt tightly with one hand, other hand raised to punch him if he retaliated.

The red-head just smirked.

"Ah~ I was just teaching Riku here," he gestured to the silver-haired boy with one hand, "That I shouldn't be messed with. He started the fight, after all." Roxas then looked over at Riku, whom then looked away quickly in embarrassment. Roxas sighed, and looked back at the red-head. "Well, you didn't need to hurt my brother…Riku's his best friend." He said as he uncurled his fingers from the taller boy's shirt, but continued to pin him down. By now, the crowd had dispersed, and everyone but the two of them had retreated to the school building. The red-head then smirked wider, flipped the boy over, and pinned him to the ground.

"Weelll now~," He said, his voice going down about one or two octaves, licking his lips, "Maybe since you intervened on my 'lesson'…I should punish you, too~ But of course, a lot differently than your friend Riku.." . Roxas then squeaked to himself and blushed darkly, his eyes widening. _OhjeezOhJeezOhjeez..I'm going to get raped, I know it… _he thought, opening his mouth to say something, only to find out that he couldn't speak because his mouth was dry.

The red-head only laughed and stood up, helping the blonde up, and smiling. "Name's Axel. Got it Memorized?~" He purred, holding his hand out to Roxas. Roxas smiled shakily and shook his hand. "My name's Roxas…" he said, before quickly looking away. "I-I'm going to get going now.." Roxas said as he backed away from Axel. The blush remained on his face as he ran off to catch up with Sora.

Axel chuckled to himself. "Well~ My school days are going to be more fun with him around.."

* * *

Soooo?~ How was it? ^ ^ Yes, I know it sucks, haha. XD Please be nice in your reviews, okay?


	2. The Devil Makes a Move

Hello everyone, and welcome back to The Devil Went Down to Twilight Town, now at Chapter Two!! I'm so thankful for all of my readers, subscribers, and my best friend Nicole ^ -^ She has been supportive! o; -smacked- Okay, I'm done.

Enjoy!

Kingdom Hearts (C) Square Enix and Disney! Not me! If I did own it, Axel would SO be with Roxas! D;

* * *

As Roxas trudged on to his first class of the day, he recollected on what had just happened. He broke up a fight, got pinned down by a Junior, and blushed madly. Very productive, one might think. He sighed and walked into his first period class, sitting down next to his brother.

"Hey Roxas! How'd you handle the redhead? Did you beat him up? Did you?"

Sora cried, practically bouncing in his seat. Roxas giggled slightly to himself and smiled at his overly-caffeinated older brother.

"No, I didn't beat him up, Sora, that wouldn't be nice." He said, chuckling softly. Sora's face fell into a pout and he whined.

"But Roxasss! You should have! You know Riku's my best friend!" He said, crossing his arms.

Roxas only laughed again as he took out his book and flipped to the chapter they were going to cover that day. Roxas didn't get bad grades, he got about average. Sora was the smart one in the family, despite his childish actions.

_"Hmm,"_ Roxas thought. _"I wonder if Axel skips class….Wait, why am I thinking about him?"_ He shook his head, eyes wide. He couldn't believe he had just thought of Axel! He had just met him a few minutes ago, he shouldn't already be thinking of him._ "…The way his eyes gleamed when he pinned me down…The way his voice lowered… Ah! Damnit! Not again!"_ He thought, shaking his head once again.

"Hey Roxas, you okay?"

Roxas jumped slightly and looked over at his brother, nodding. He couldn't tell him…He wouldn't.

Not until later on anyways.

--

By the end of the day, Roxas had thought of Axel about 8 times. He was blushing madly by the last one, for his mind had wandered a bit too much. He gathered his books at his locker, everyone around him having already left.

That was, until he heard a bang on the locker beside him, his head jerking up to see who it was.

"Hey gorgeous~"

Oh joy. It's him.

Axel smirked down at the blonde, his eyes gleaming again with that damned sense of pride. In one swift motion, Axel slammed Roxas' locker door closed, pinning him to the locker beside him and getting dangerously close to his face.

Roxas' face began to burn with a dark blush.

Axel purred softly and smirked wider. "Awww, Roxy~ Why are you blushing?~ I only wanted to play.." He said, his lips swiftly forming into a trained pout.

Roxas' blush only darkened at this, and Axel then smirked again, before getting even closer to his face.

"Do I make you nervous, love?~" He cooed, running his thumb over Roxas' lip slowly.

Roxas squeaked and tried to jerk back, his body already starting to tremble. Why was this causing such an effect on him? Roxas' mind was blurred as Axel kept tracing his thumb over his lips. Axel purred and traced his fingers down the side of Roxas' neck, making the blonde gasp, and his eyes widen.

"St…Stop.." Roxas murmured, his lips parting in another soft gasp when Axel ran his fingers over a weak spot on his neck, emitting a soft moan from the blonde.

Axel apparently noticed this, because he smirked and started massaging the spot thoroughly. Roxas moaned louder, his knees threatening to give out. Axel quickly wrapped an arm around Roxas' waist and kissed him gently, still massaging the weak spot with his other hand.

Roxas moaned once more and, though unwillingly, kissed the redhead back. The redhead slowly pushed his tongue into the blonde's mouth, mapping every inch of the orifice. Roxas whimpered, his mind finally registering what was happening, and he pushed Axel away from himself and shook his head, sprinting down the hallway quickly, leaving a smirking Axel behind.

Axel was going to have fun with his new little playtoy.

--

When Roxas arrived at his house, he slammed the door behind him, and slid down the door slowly, his eyes wide. What…had just happened? Did Axel really…kiss him? His first kiss, stolen by someone he had only met that very day. Roxas shivered at the thought and whimpered to himself, slowly standing up and walking upstairs.

His brother wouldn't be home for awhile, anyways. He was spending the day with Riku.

God knows what those two do alone.

_"Oh well.."_ Roxas thought, walking into the bathroom and brushing his teeth, trying to get the taste of Axel out of his mouth. Axel tasted oddly of cinnamon. Not the cinnamon that you find on Cinnamon buns, the Cinnamon you find in the Hot Tamales candy.

The spicy kind.

Roxas wondered what he tasted like.

_"I guess I'll have to ask Axel tomorrow…_

_…_

_Damnit!"

* * *

_

Oh boooyyy!Roxy is thinking about Aaaaxel! 3 What will happen next I wonder?~

You shall see in the next installment of The Devil Went Down to Twilight Town!


	3. Roxas Dreams about The Devil

Heyyy guys! Welcome back to TDWDTTT! 3 Sorry I made ya'll wait.. I've been busy with life lately, haahhaa.. xD; Too much crying this month. But AAAANYWAYS!

Squeenix and Disney own KH, not me. I just own the story and it's gayness.

Sorry this one's so short. I was pressed for time before finals, and I focused more on the dream. xD

* * *

_Roxas was gathering his books at his locker, before he felt two strong hands grab his shoulders and shove him in the broom closet that was next to his locker. He inhaled sharply, before looking up into the eyes of his pursuer._

_Oh great. It was him._

_He inhaled once more as he felt a hand slide up his shirt, as the redheaded teen leaned over to growl hotly into the blonde's ear. His growl sounded almost…feral._

_Roxas moaned as the hand up his shirt started to explore, rubbing over his nipples gently, teasing his body in every way possible. He felt Axel smirk in the darkness as he was kissed again. Axel slid his tongue into Roxas' mouth, exploring the orifice, mapping every inch of his mouth. As Axel's hands slid down to pull up his shirt slowly, Roxas shivered. _

_Wait…what the hell was happening again? _

_Roxas' mind refused to work as his shirt was pulled up over his head, and Axel bent down to lick Roxas' neck seductively, purring softly as he moved lower with every lick. Roxas moaned and gasped softly as Axel finally made it down to his nipple, sucking on the bud gently. The slow ministrations were driving Roxas absolutely crazy. He whimpered and arched into Axel's mouth, running his fingers through the redhead's spiky hair and gripping gently._

_Axel smirked against Roxas' skin as he moved his mouth faster, making Roxas squirm from the attention._

"_A-Aah..! A-Axel, pl-please.." Roxas said, bucking his hips slightly and whimpering, making Axel chuckle to himself and unlatch from his nipple, moving lower to lick around Roxas' bellybutton seductively. Roxas' back arched sharply, his bellybutton being the most sensitive place on his body. Axel chuckled at this reaction and licked the inside of it, making Roxas cry out and cover his mouth, his eyes wide._

"_Mmm, my pet, I think I've found a weak spot~" Axel cooed, pulling back to start to strip. Roxas could only watch as he stripped himself of his shirt. Axel then proceeded to unbutton and unzip Roxas' pants, leaving the blonde to watch, trembling in pleasure._

_Once Roxas was stripped of his clothes, Axel slid down further, nuzzling Roxas' erection through his boxers. Roxas gasped softly and his body arched upwards, his eyes widening as he stared up at the ceiling. Axel then proceeded to strip Roxas of his boxers, leaving the blonde naked and sweating._

_The closet was getting quite hot._

_The redhead then took the blonde into his mouth, making Roxas moan in pleasure. "A-Ahh! A-Axel!" He cried, gripping the redhead's hair tightly, desperately trying not to buck into his mouth. Axel just hummed around his erection and continued to suck on him slowly, teasing him. _

_Roxas whined in protest. "A-Axel…pl-please…fa-faster.." He pleaded, tiny tears of pleasure forming in his eyes. Axel only smirked around him as he bobbed his head faster, deepthroating his erection. Roxas had to keep himself from crying out as Axel worked wonders on his erection. He was so close, so close…_

Then he woke up.

Roxas jerked up in his bed, panting heavily and blushing darkly. He was sweating profusely, having kicked off the covers a long time ago. He moaned softly as he looked down at the front of his pants.

"Great.." He muttered, getting up to change. He then heard a knock on his door.

"Roxas..? Are you okay..? Did you have a bad dream? I heard you moaning a lot.." His brother said through the door. Roxas could only chuckle as he slipped on another pair of pants.

"I'm fine, Sora," He said, going over to the door and opening it, to see his brother all disheveled from sleep, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "I'm sorry I woke you." He smiled. His brother smiled sleepily back. "O-Okay.." He said, slowly trodding back to his room, yawning on the way.

Roxas sighed as he closed the door behind him. He really needed to get this Axel problem fixed…and fast.

* * *

Hope ya liked it! Review please...

And give me ideas! Please! I'm very open for them!


End file.
